


Rose Petals, Candles, and a Neverending Night

by acinnamonrollwithsomesin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Ignis Scientia, But it's subtle~, M/M, Married IgNoct, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinnamonrollwithsomesin/pseuds/acinnamonrollwithsomesin
Summary: Noctis tells Ignis that he has a surprise in store this Valentine’s Day, and Ignis is promptly let out the bedroom with the door shut on him before he can ask for any further explanation.When Noctis' surprise is ready and Ignis opens the door, what he sees shocks him in the most delightful way.





	Rose Petals, Candles, and a Neverending Night

Ignis checked his watch while standing outside of his and Noctis’ bedroom.

 

It’s been about 15 minutes.

 

Noctis had decided to give him a “big surprise” this Valentine’s Day, as thanks for everything he’d done for him. A surprise that would “knock his socks off”, as Noctis said. And one that required a bit of preparation, judging by how Noctis excitedly shoved him out of the room so he could get ready for the big reveal.

  
Even after ten years…nothing about Noctis had changed. But, Ignis supposed, that was a good thing.

 

“Okay, Iggy! You can come in now!” Noctis’ muffled shouting echoed from the other side of the door.

 

 _Well, here goes nothing_.

 

“Goodness, Noct. What in the world are you— _Oh_ …” Ignis chuckled in amusement as he opened the door. And what he saw after opening it left his mouth agape.

There was not a light in the room besides the warm, gentle glow of small candles strewn about, and the blue-tinted glimmer of the moon, barely peeking in through their window behind clouds as thin as a whisper. The candles held a faint, yet pleasant smell of vanilla. A blessing for Ignis’ senses.

  
What made his mouth drop was the sight before him on the bed.

  
Noctis laid there on top of the many blankets, completely naked. The soft light of the candles illuminated every curve and dip of his smooth skin, making his dark hair shine with a radiance that Ignis couldn’t bear to describe. Several red rose petals lined the top of the bed, under Noctis’ naked body. The smell of roses was always one of Ignis’ favorites.

  
But the best sight of all, was that of the expression on Noctis’ face. He gave a soft smile, and the sweet twinkle in his eyes held all the warmth and love in the world. That look alone was enough for Ignis to see just how much he loved him.

  
He looked like an angel. No, a _paragon_ of beauty. Sculpted by the Astral’s hands themselves.

  
Not even that, there just _weren’t words_ that could describe how he looked at that very moment.

 

Noctis’ kind and adoring voice was enough to snap Ignis out of his trance.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ignis.”

 

“N…Noct, this is just…Th-This is…I…” Ignis, at a loss for words, only sighed happily.

 

“…If this is a bit excessive, I promise I won’t-” Noctis became a bit worried that this was too much for Ignis to take seriously. He put his heart and soul into all of this, too…

But Ignis interrupted him with a smile with just as much love as the one Noctis had seconds before.

 

“No, no, love…It’s…This is _perfect_. Truly.” Ignis climbed onto the bed, before giving Noctis a sweet kiss of gratitude.

 

The atmosphere felt tender and sweet. For some strange reason, it made Ignis feel a little sleepy.

 

“Thanks…But…this isn’t the _only_ thing that I wanted to give you.” Noctis murmured, before flipping Ignis over and carefully shucking off each article of Ignis’ clothing one by one as rose petals bounced up and fluttered every which way from the weight of Ignis’ body.

 

“Ah, N-Noct?!” Ignis gasped, eyes widening in bewilderment.

 

It’s not that Ignis didn’t want this—quite the opposite, in fact—it’s just that the sudden eagerness of Noctis surprised him just as much as the flowers and candles.

 

Honestly, Ignis wouldn’t mind if Noctis did this more.

 

“ _Shh_ …Just relax and let me take care of you…You don’t need to do _a thing_ …” Noctis put a finger to Ignis’ lips to quiet him, purring softly in affection.

 

Ignis sat still, deciding to leave everything in Noctis’ hands.

 

“Off…and off…and off… _and off…_ ” Noctis giggled to himself as Ignis’ body was exposed to him more and more, like this was all a little game.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ignis was naked alongside Noctis.

 

At this point, there was no shame or embarrassment for Ignis to feel. He’d already bared his most secret parts to Noctis so many times, made love to him so many times...that all that was left was happiness and love with each touch and sigh that either of them gave until it reached it’s very peak.

  
“Mmn…N-Noct…” Ignis whined as Noctis kissed and suckled gently at his neck. Noctis knew every single one of Ignis’ weak spots very well. From his supple neck, to his toned and scarred stomach, to the soft flesh of his inner thighs, he had Ignis’ body memorized to the smallest detail. And he was planning to show as much love to that beautiful body as he could possibly give.

 

“I’m gonna love you from top to bottom, honey…Gonna make you feel _so_ fucking good…” Noctis whispered against Ignis’ skin as he gently kissed lower and lower while Ignis mewled, until he reached right where he wanted.

 

His chest, down his stomach, a few loving kisses to each of his thighs, and then…

 

He wrapped his hand around Ignis’ cock, moving it up and down in languid, tender strokes.

 

The gasps that left Ignis were music to Noctis’ ears. Sweet and quiet, reaching to Noctis’ very soul and making his heart swell with love and arousal.

 

“Gods, Noct…Mnh...I…I-I…” Ignis petted Noctis’ hair lovingly, threading his fingers through the soft, black locks of the one he treasured the most.

Sighing, Noctis kissed at Ignis’ tip as it throbbed against his mouth. The salty taste of his precum was amazing, enough to drive Noctis insane. He shivered, desperate for more of that taste he loved, desperate to make his dear husband feel more pleasure. More…more…more...

 

“A-Ahh…Please… _Ahn!_ Noooct…” Ignis moaned as Noctis tenderly licked from the base of his cock to the tip, making Ignis shake and sending jolts of pleasure that coursed from his head to his toes.

 

Noctis couldn’t leave Ignis waiting. Not when he looked as vulnerable as he did now.

 

“Fuck, I love you, Iggy...So…So much…Mmn…” Noctis gradually took Ignis’ cock into his mouth, careful not to let his teeth scrape him. He couldn’t help feeling joy at hearing the loud whine that Ignis had made at that moment.

“Ahn…Ngh…! Noct, I…Gods, I…l-love you…I really…Hyaah!” Ignis couldn’t form sentences, it just felt so _good_. And the sight of Noctis sucking his dick with such an enamored look in his eyes only turned him on even more.

 

He hoped he could return the favor as soon as possible, but for now, as Noctis said, he just needed to savor the moment. And savor he will.

 

Though Noctis couldn’t speak, Ignis knew exactly what he would say if he could form words. An endless mantra of “I love you, I love you, I love you…”, no doubt, each declaration of love said with more affection than the last.

  
Noctis slurped and sucked greedily, taking in the taste, the sight, the smell and sound of everything around him. The sweet scent of the candles and roses coupled with the scent of sweat and sex made his head spin. This moment was perfect. There was no other way to describe it. _Perfect_.

  
He released Ignis’ dick with a loud pop to catch his breath, but started to slide his hand up and down Ignis’ dick so he wouldn’t end up edging him by accident.

  
“That feel good, Ignis?” Noctis asked, panting heavily and slightly out of breath. He looked into Ignis’ deep green eyes with a happy grin as saliva dripped down his chin.

 

Judging from his expression and the way his cock was twitching, it practically looked like Ignis was going to cum already. Maybe he hasn’t masturbated in a while…

 

“Yes, Gods, _yes!_ Aaahhh…! I…was waiting until you and I…could make love again…Hah…I…didn’t touch myself at…at all… _Ahn!._..I thought it’d…feel even better if I did that…” Ignis mewled, thrusting into Noctis’ hand.

 

So, an “absence makes the heart grow fonder” situation.

 

“You don’t have to do that…You don’t need to hold yourself back for me…I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna punish you if you jack off a bit.” Noctis laughed to himself, idly caressing Ignis’ throbbing cock all the while.

  
“I dunno how you managed that, honestly. I couldn’t go a day without touching myself. Not when I’m thinking about you and…how _perfect_ you are.” Noctis sighed, his voice gentle.

 

Noctis continued moving his hand up and down Ignis' cock, squeezing gently and sometimes giving a few licks to heighten Ignis' pleasure.

 

Eventually, Ignis began to reach the precipice.

 

  
“You gonna cum, Iggy? You gonna cum for me?” Noctis asked quietly, increasing the pace of his hand.

“I-I think so…! Mmmnnn…Gods, Noct, d-don’t stop…Ple— _Ah!_ —Noct!” Ignis whined, his mouth wide as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

“You can cum for me, Iggy. It’s alright, you can cum. I got you, I got you…” Noctis whispered, egging Ignis on with each word that left him.

He gazed into his eyes lovingly, and that made Ignis reach his breaking point.

“Noct…I love yoooouuuu…I love you, I love you! Fuck, I’m gonna…! G-Gonna…! N…Noct! _Mmmnnnnngggg…!!!_ ” Ignis pursed his lip, and his warm seed came out in spurts all over Noctis’ hand. Ignis gripped tightly at the sheets along with a few stray rose petals.

 

Ignis was worried that Noctis would be disappointed at how fast he came, but judging by how caring he was through this whole ordeal, Noctis didn't seem to care. He was happy that he could give his beloved Ignis so much joy and pleasure, and that was enough for him.

 

They stayed like that for a while as Ignis came down from his high, and Noctis licked the semen off of his hand with a satisfied smirk.

 

“ _Delicious_ …” Noctis sighed, licking his lips before wiping his mouth and beard of any stray drops of Ignis’ cum.

  
Once Ignis came to his senses, Noctis crawled up to Ignis and cuddled up to him. They traded slow kisses for a long while, before Noctis separated so he could speak.

 

“Don’t think we’re done yet, Iggy. We got all night for me to make love to you, to suck your cock even more, maybe rim you a bit… _All night_ …Just us two.” Noctis wiped the sweat off of Ignis’ brow, before pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.

 

“But for now, just get some rest, okay?” Noctis held Ignis tighter, murmuring into his ear as Ignis began to doze off.

 

“Mhm…” Ignis yawned, before nuzzling into Noctis a bit more and finally feeling his consciousness fade.

 

Now _this_ was a night Ignis hoped would never end.

 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Dksksjsjxjxksjsnxjzkaiagzg I'm running out of greetings to put at this point lmao
> 
> This is a fic that I wrote as fast as I freaking could for Valentine’s Day, so apologies if you think it's lacking any details ;;;;;;;;
> 
> But I still feel really proud of this one though, and I hoped you liked it!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed my fic, comments and kudos are gladly appreciated!


End file.
